Alterlier "Alkas" Tremor
"Strive for improvement every day, and from improvement, Perfection." Background: Since young age, a being that will be known as "Alkas Tremor" has exhibited a trait that has never seen in The Doppelganger species, a sub-species from shadow beings that came to take human form and life in order to maintain their life-span. Alkas was born under one of this species's tribes. She would occasionally slip around for months, or even years, before taking a human form and came back to the tribe just to not last long before she traveled again and took another form, in this case from other species. Her gift of curiosity has led her to not an expulsion from her tribe, but an admiration instead, not for her knowledge, it's for her ability to understand complicated insides of various monsters and maintained it without being affected by the moon or duration. Months later, she who had undertaken the rite of adulthood, heard about the usurpation of The Demon Lord's throne, as she gets older, the stronger her complexity and curiosity increases, bordering with that of a desire a doppelganger shouldn't have. It hadn't taken long before it became unbearable, and she left her village for the last time on a Journey of Conquest. From her vast knowledge of characters and naturally how to deal with them, she quickly gathers an army under one banner, with the ultimate goal to overthrow The Demon Lord. But, it soon changed into an unachievable dream when a certain Succubus took the throne, and she is far too volatile to be had in the new kingdom. She was brought in under the accusation of causing a rebellion and because of the newly-developed Demonic Energy still wasn't enough to turn her, she is among one of the leaders from before the era, whose blood has become the foundation of the lewd empire. However, she did not die, she couldn't die. It was because a reason, She had realized that her curiosity had brought her this outcome, so she decided to call it something that brought The Great Dark One's attention, which described how she treats information like riches, and made them one for her. GREED. Personality: Alterlier is a cut of a rare silk for doppelgangers: Cunning, Ruthless, and often Traitorous. Her early life spent collecting forms of many creatures molded her to be a natural at lying and scheming, as opposed of many of her kin that often possessed no free will until the reign of The Current Demon Lord. As such, she was chosen for her quality of curiosity by the same being cut from the same texture to command her army, which the period of her life that made her the current conservative,if not materialistic, leader of The Apostles. She is highly intelligent, being a Conqueror which once fought using brute force instead of Submission through sex, she possess an amount of knowledge to assume a Personality which makes her place and time of origin mysterious other than the fact that she has a perfectionist nature, often seen berating her subordinates that she had considered her brothers and sisters after she lost the war, the first one she fought ending in defeat, but not the last. Before said defeat, she was also a competent swordswoman that prefers anonymity while not being a faceless officer, much like her younger sister yet so different as she often engaged in street-brawls instead of duels. She left the path of a knight and assumed the position of a commander because her judgment that soldiers are too many and competent commanders are way too large in the size difference, as she discovered through the course of her conquest. It, however, has no hand in forming her original stone-cold mastermind disposition. Abilities Curse of The Puppeteer: '''The damage caused by The Agent of Greed has never been so easily undone, burrowing in their victims (Used in tandem with her ability to deploy "Strings") '''Curse of The Frontier: '''The eyes of those blinded by the glitter of gold often reflects brighter than those in the light of day. (Used in tandem with her ability to organize via Curse of The Conductor) '''Curse of The Conductor: '''An ability to command others are often be seen as a talent, for the beings of shadows, however, there is no such thing, as there is no light of disobedience. (As long she is in charge as a commanding officer, those under her command are forced to obey) '''The Blade of Ark: Ark, her blade ,which was discarded long ago, often manifested during The Full Moon, in which can be used for the return of The Knightess.Category:Apostle Series Category:Characters